One embodiment of a side cover structure by prior art is shown in FIG. 10 (Refer Patent Document 1).
The structure includes an electric connecting box 71 having a synthetic resin frame 72, synthetic resin upper and lower covers (not shown) covering the frame 72, a synthetic resin side cover covering the side opening 73 of the frame 72, and a terminal 75 joined with an electric wire to be assembled in the frame 72 through the side opening 73. Guide groves 76 are arranged at both sides of the side opening 73 of the frame 72. The side cover 74 is slid from a top and fitted into the guide grooves so as to cover the side opening 73.
The terminal 75 is formed into an L-shape and includes a top horizontal plate 75a and a bottom wire connecting portion 75b. The horizontal plate 75a includes a frame portion 75c and a slot 75d. A terminal block is arranged in the side opening of the frame 72 and a bus bar (not shown) for power supply is arranged at a top of the terminal block. The frame portion 75c is moved over a bolt head (not shown) at the top of the terminal block, and the horizontal plate 75a is fixed at and connected with the bus bar with a bolt. In FIG. 10, a relay 77 and a fuse 78 are provided as electric components.
The other embodiment of the side cover structure of the electric connecting box by prior art is shown in FIG. 11 (refer Patent Document 1).
In the side cover structure, an electric connecting structure 80 includes a frame 81 having a side opening 82 and a side cover 84 openable horizontally through a thin hinge 83 arranged at one side edge of the side opening 82. When the side cover 84 is closed, simultaneously an engaging hook 85 arranged at the otherside of the side cover 84 is engaged with a lock hook 86 arranged at the other side edge of the side opening 82.
A bus bar 87 is arranged vertically in the side opening. A terminal joined with an electric wire (not shown) is arranged along the bus bar 87. A bolt (not shown) is inserted in a hole 88 at the bus bar 87 and screwed with a nut (not shown) at a rear side of the hole 88, so that the terminal is fixed at and connected with the bus bar 87. A relay 89 arranged at a top of the frame 81 is covered by an upper cover 90.